Ma Chérie
by BunnyJoon
Summary: Kim Junmyeon tahu, bahwa sejak Ia memutuskan mencintai Prianya tak pernah ada sebuah kemewahan yang dijanjikan di sana. Hanya sebuah kudapan sederhana, cara paling sederhana yang diciptakan Wu YiFan untuk selalu membuatnya bahagia. [KrisHo - FanMyeon]
1. Dandelion

Kim Junmyeon tahu, bahwa sejak Ia memutuskan mencintai Prianya tak pernah ada sebuah kemewahan yang dijanjikan di sana. Hanya sebuah kudapan sederhana, cara paling sederhana yang diciptakan Wu YiFan untuk selalu membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

 **Ma Chérie**

 **Kim Junmyeon | Wu YiFan | FanMyeon | KrisHo**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak pernah ada yang salah mengenai segala tindak tanduk seseorang jika cinta telah berbicara. Cinta itu kelewat Universal bukan sih ? Pria mencintai Wanita atau begitu pula sebaliknya. Yang menjadikannya berbeda adalah torehan warna yang terluukis dalam perasaan itu, benar ?

Entah itu sebuah cinta antara seorang Pangeran dan Putri Kerajaan, atau justru cinta seorang biasa dengan seorang biasa lainnya. Semuanya toh disebut cinta dan ini juga sebuah cinta, hanya bedanya pemeran utama kisah ini ialah Seorang _Putri Angsa_ yang mencintai dan dicintai oleh seorang _Bebek Pengais_.

.

Menghabiskan 23 tahun hidup dalam kemewahan adalah hal yang paling Junmyeon banggakan dalam hidupnya. Menjadi Putri Tunggal sekaligus anak bungsu dalam Kerajaan Kim adalah alasan mengapa ketukan irama sepatu mahalnya selalu mampu membuat wanita-wanita lain berjengit sebal, memandangnya iri sembari menjepit hidung kuat-kuat nyaris keracunan wangi parfumnya.

Hidup mewah : makan enak _check_ , naik turun kendaraan mahal _check_ , baju berbahan sutera _check_ , perhiasan mahal _check_ , lengkap karena baginya menjinjing tas-tas yang harganya tak masuk akal seolah biasa, sebiasa kau menghirup oksigen dan menghembuskan karbondioksida.

Sayangnya, di pertengahan musim semi di tahun ke 23 kehidupannya tepat ketika seorang Pria bersurai tinta hitam tengah berlutut bersama setangkai dandelion di bawah payung merah muda Cheery Blossom bermekaran, Kim Junmyeon diberi dua pilihan _1\. Tetap seorang Kim Junmyeon atau 2. Wu Junmyeon._

 _._

" _Kau melamarku ?"_

" _Di sini ?"_

" _Di pinggiran danau seperti ini dan bukan di restoran mahal bersama makan malam ditemani sebuah lilin panjang dan alunan merdu lagu klasik ?"_

" _Ku pikir kau sudah gila Fan!"_

YiFan tersenyum kecil _"Lalu apa salahnya sayang ?"_

Junmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Benar dia mencintai Wu YiFan, bersumpah menerima Pria tinggi itu apapun keadaannya, mereka telah bersama lebih dar 2 tahun dan Junmyeon tahu benar apa kabarnya finansial Pria ini.

Hanya seorang staff akutansi di salah satu perusahaan swasta yang terletak di distrik gangam. Dengan gaji yang hanya memenuhi dalam batas cukup untuk membuatnya terus bernafas menghirup kejamnya oksigen distrik mewah ini.

" _Oke baik .."_ Jumnyeon memijit keningnya dramatis _"... mungkin tidak ada yang salah dengan tempatnya menurutmu, tapi untuk setangkai dandelion ? What the ..."_ mengingat kesehatan finansial sang kekasih mungkin lokasi bisa dikikis permasalahannya, tapi bunga ? YiFan tak semiskin itu kan hingga tak mampu membelikannya barang setangkai Mawar atau bunga favoritenya Camellia walau hanya setangkai ?

 _Paling tidak, petik saja mawar liar dipinggir jalan!_

 _._

Pria itu bangkit, lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum simpul _"Kau tahu filosofi hebat dari setangkai dandelion ?"_

" _Bukan filosofi, itu tahayul! Menerbangkan bunganya setelah berdoa dan berpikir bahwa dandelion akan menyampaikannya pada Tuhan ? Oh Ku mohon Wu YiFan! Kau 27 tahun dan terlalu menggelikan untuk mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu !"_ Junmyeon berang, ini acara lamaran atau apa sih ?

" _Bukan itu sayangku .."_ YiFan mencubit gemas hidung mungil sang kekasih.

" _Menuju kehidupan baru melalui tantangan"_ YiFan menatap lurus ke pelataran langit biru berhias kapas putih, lalu memutar tubuhnya kesamping menghadap sang kekasih dan ..

 _Fuuhhh .._

Meniup dandelion hinga berterbangan menuju langit setelah menabrakan sang dandelion ke wajah cemberut milik Kim Junmyeon.

" _Demi memiliki kehidupan yang baru, dandelion akan dengan beraninya berpisah dari tangkai yang menjaganya selama ini dan terbang mengikut kemana angin membawanya. Demi sebuah masa depan dandelion tak peduli dengan tantangan apa yang akan mereka lewati sebelum menemukan sebuah rumah baru, dan menghidupkan dandelion-dandelion lain. Hanya terbang, bersama keteguhan hati dan percaya bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan kehidupan yang jauh lebih indah setelah semua perjuangan itu"_

Kim Junmyeon terpaku, menciptakan kehening dalam seolah merasuk sendi-sendi jiwanya bersama seluruh kalimat Wu YiFan.

Sang pria merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru biru pekat kembali berjongkok menyodorkan sebuah cincin bermata berlian biru _"Lalu, maukah Dandelion Kim Junmyeon terbang bersama Dandelion Wu YiFan untuk melewati segala tantangan demi sebuah kehidupan baru ?"_

Tak pernah ada janji sebuah kemewahan terucap bahkan terbesit segorespun di balik kata-kata Pria yang Ia cintai itu, jika Kim Junmyeon berani mengangguk dan menerima pinangan sang kekasih maka kenyataan bahwa Ia pasti akan melewatkan liburan musim dinginnya untuk pergi ke negara-negara tropis demi menghitamkan kulitnya tahun ini juga tahun-tahun berikut dalam hidupnya, tak ada lagi restoran mewah untuk sekedar bersenda gurau apalagi tas-tas mahal yang akan bertengger manis di lengannya.

Namun, ada janji pasti sebuah kebahagiaan berlandaskan kesederhanaan yang tak mampu Junmyeon tepis dari manik hitam kembar milik Prianya. Janji sebuah kehidupan baru pelik penuh tantangan namun berbalas sebuah kebahagiaan.

Hanya sebuah kudapan sederhana penuh kebahagiaan yang Wu YiFan hidangkan, yang menjadi alasan mengapa Junmyeon mengangguk dan merelakan jemari manis tangan kirinya dibubuhi cincin bermata biru itu. Menerima Wu YiFan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, terbang menghunus segala tantangan demi sebuah kehidupan baru, bersama Wu YiFan-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi Fan, bisa kau berjanji satu hal ?"

"Satu hal ? Apa itu sayangku ?"

"Jangan pernah membiarkan aku kelaparan, kau tahu aku benci menahan lapar"

Wu YiFan tergelak "Siap! Nyonya Wu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku pengen nulis lagi .."**

 _koreksi_

" **Pengen nulis lagi pake banget"**

 **Tapi gtau deh, Ide banyak cuman buat merangkai kata menjadi kalimat dan layak disebut sebuah tulisan, kayaknya kok ya suliiittttt banget! Ini entah apa yang Joon tulis juga gak ngerti sendiri -_- Niatnya mau pemanasan dengan nulis kumpulan fiction singkat, tapi yang jadi malah begini.**

 **Oh iya, '** **Ma Chérie' (Ma Sheri) itu bahasa Prancis yang artinya 'Sayangku'. Milih judul itu karena rencananya isi FF ini adalah kebahagian yang dirangkai dalam kesederhanaan oleh Wu YiFan buat ke-sayang-an-nya Kim Junmyeon. Dan mungkin, panggilang 'sayangku' akan sering tersemat di FF ini. Udah gitu doank ? Iya gitu doank, Joon mah kagak kreatip.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Review jika berkenan ^^**_


	2. Home

.

.

.

 **Ma Chérie**

 **Kim Junmyeon | Wu YiFan | FanMyeon | KrisHo**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel.**

 **Rated : T**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

Sore itu langit menghitam agak lambat, matahari terbenam ditemani desiran angin yang lebih hangat dari kemarin, akhir musim semi yang artinya musim panas akan segera menyapa.

YiFan tak tahu, entah ini efek memasuki musim panas sehingga istrinya kegerahan atau bagaimana yang jelas Ia jengah melihat istri cantiknya sedaritadi berjalan mondar-mandir dengan bibir mengerucut.

Kamar – kamar mandi – ruang keluarga – dapur – membuka kulkas – duduk di meja makan lalu berjalan lagi ke kamar begitu seterusnya dan itu dilakukan secara berurut lokasinya, dalam hitungan berkali-kali.

Awalnya sih biasa saja, wajar menurut YiFan karena ini memang rumah baru, maksudnya apartemen kecil yang baru saja hari ini mereka tempati sebagai rumah baru setelah menghabiskan satu minggu penuh menginap di Mansion Keluarga Kim usai pesta pernikahan besar-besaran –tentu atas paksaan keluarga Junmyeon– karena mungkin Junmyeon ingin melihat-lihat isi rumah, tapi jika dalam hitungan lebih dari 10x ? Tentu ada yang salah bukan ?

"Sayangkuu .. Ada apa ?" YiFan bangkit dari aktivitas menatap layar tv

Menghampiri Junmyeon yang tengah duduk berpangku-tangan di meja makan kecil mereka "Kenapa daritadi mondar-mandir terus ? Heung ?" mengelus surai jelaga itu lembut

"Faaaannnn ..." rengek Junmyeon

"Iya sayangku .."

"Tidakkah menurutmu apartemen ini terlalu kecil ?" tanya Junmyeon hati-hati dengan suara mencicit, tidak ingin saja menghina harga diri sang suami, tapi sungguh .. apartemen ini benar-benar kecil.

Hanya memiliki satu kamar, ruang depan yang memanjang dengan sisi depan sebagai ruang tv sekaligus ruang tamu, lalu tanpa sekat hanya jarak berapa langkah ada meja makan persegi kecil, dipisahkan oleh bar super kecil dan sederhana terletak dapur super sempit lalu bagian ujung tepat di samping kamar adalah letak ruang mencuci dan kamar mandi, ugh ini bahkan tidak lebih besar dari kamar tidurnya di Mansion Kim dulu, haruskah sebegininya ?

YiFan mengerutkan alisnya, memandang Junmyeon tak berkedip.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku .. maksudku lihat aku sudah mondar-mandir mengelilingi rumah ini berpuluh-puluh kali dan .. dan .. maksudku .. akan membosankan saja jika kau pergi bekerja dan aku di rumah sekecil ini sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa"

"Lalu .. lalu .. dimana pembantu kita akan tidur ? Di ruang cuci ? dan jika ada tamu-"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kita akan mempekerjakan pembantu ?" suara bariton itu tiba-tiba menginterupsi, Junmyeon memandang cepat ke arah YiFan dengan raut wajah super shock.

"Ye ? Tidak ada pembantu ? Lalu .. lalu ? Siapa yang akan memasak ? Membersihkan rumah ? Mencuci dan menyetrika baju ?" berondong Junmyeon cepat dengan nada tinggi.

"Tentu saja istriku yang cantik ini, memangnya siapa lagi ?" ujar YiFan enteng, tidak tahu saja dampaknya bagai ada gempa bumi di dada Junmyeon, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Hening .. keheningan yang memancing air mata Junmyeon memenuhi kantung matanya, Tuhan haruskah semenyedihkan ini ?

"Karena itu aku memilih apartemen kecil ini sayangku .."

"M-maksudnya ?"

"Karena tak ingin jemari istri cantikku ini terluka saat membersihkan rumah yang terlalu besar, juga tak ingin kaki istri cantikku ini pegal mengurus rumah yang terlalu besar"

"Lagipula, ketika kau memasak aku bisa leluasa memandangmu dari ruang tv lalu ketika kau sedang membersihkan rumah aku juga bisa melihatnya dari dapur, atau saat kau sedang menonton tv, aku akan sangat mudah melihatmu dari meja makan"

"Karena aku ingin selalu melihatmu, dimanapun dan kapanpun"

"Tapi kan Faaannn .. tetap sajaaaa .. Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah, apalagi harus memasaakkk" air mata wanita cantik itu nyaris tumpah.

"Sayangkuu .. aku berkata jika istriku yang mengerjakannya bukan berarti aku menolak membantumu kan ? Kau bisa memulai dengan masakan mudah dan sederhana, aku tak apa memakan sup ayam atau telur dadar dengan kimchi saja. Atau di hari libur seperti ini, ketika kau memasak aku bisa kok membantu membereskan rumah"

"B-benarkah ?" suara Junmyeon bergetar, menahan tangis.

YiFan mengangguk dua kali "Jika kau mencuci baju, aku juga bisa membantunya" mengusak lembut setitik air mata yang jatuh di pipi Junmyeon

"J-janji ?" Junmyeon menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya

YiFan tersenyum lebar "Janji!" menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Junmyeon

"Jangan berbohong padaku ya .." ujarnya setengah merengek

"Tidak akan sayangku .." menarik mungilnya dalam dekapan menenangkan

"Asalkan tidak ada tangisan, apapun ku lakukan" bisiknya YiFan lembut.

.

.

.

"Fan .."

"Ya sayang .."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mencuci, kenapa tidak ada mesin cucinya ?"

"Eungg .. sementara aku menabung untuk membeli mesin cuci, kau bisa turun ke lantai satu, di sana ada ruangan laundry lengkap dengan mesin cuci dan meja setrika"

"Maksudmu ? Aku harus tegropoh-gopoh membawa keranjang baju kotor turun dari lantai 4 melewati tangga dan naik lagi begitu ?" nadanya begitu kesal, tak terima.

"Y-ya .. sepertinya memang harus seperti itu .."

"Nanti kalau kaki dan tanganku pegal bagaimana ?" ujarnya terdengar begitu sedih dengan mata memerah

Ugh, menangis lagi ?

"Emmm .." YiFan berpikir keras

"Bonus pijat dariku bagaimana ?" YiFan mengerling nakal

Mendekatakan bibirnya ke telinga Junmyeon "Pijat plus-plus deh .." lalu keduanya tertawa.

.

YiFan, Pria itu selalu tahu bagaimana membuat sesuatu yang begitu sederhana menjadi sangat special bagi Junmyeon, iya kan ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KESAYANGAANNNN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ^^**

 **Doanya banyak buanget ^^ Yang jelas berharap kamu selalu bahagia 01.**

 **.**

 **Sementara ini, gak ada cast lain selain YiFan sama Junmyeon, baik itu keluarga Junmyeon dan YiFan atau mungkin temen-temen mereka. Tidak tahu untuk penambahan ke depannya. Dan FF ini isinya hanya keseharian YiFan dan Junmyeon, gak lebih ga kurang. Mungkin bakal minus konflik, kalo ada juga bukan konflik berat semoga readers gak bosen bacanya.**

 **Gak ada continued update, kalo emang ada idenya Joon bakal update entah itu selang waktu sehari atau mungkin sebulan sekali :D Semua reviewnya Joon baca, Thankyou review, follow dan fav-nya ^^**

 **Ketemu di chapter depan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya ^^**


	3. Doenjang Jjigae

.

.

.

 **Ma Chérie**

 **Kim Junmyeon | Wu YiFan | FanMyeon | KrisHo**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel.**

 **Rated : T**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

Yifan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, Ia merasa seperti orang idiot yang sedaritadi senyum-senyum sendiri di meja makan sembari memperhatikan punggung Junmyeon yang tengah sibuk kesana-sini menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Bukan apa, baru kali ini Junmyeon menolak keras bantuan tangan Yifan atas masakannya "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu jika aku sudah bisa memasak sekarang" ujar Junmyeon menggebu-gebu. Tidak salah memang, mengizinkan istri manjanya itu sering-sering pulang ke rumah orangtuanya –Junmyeon– demi mempelajari ilmu memasak walaupun Junmyeon masih masuk dalam kategori sangat amatir.

.

"Caaahhhh .." Junmyeon dengan hati-hati membawa sepanci panas sup _doenjang_ _jjigae_ (sup pasta kacang) hasil jerih payahnya, kembali ke dapur dan membawa sepiring penuh y _achaejeon_ (pancake sayuran), menyodorkan semangkuk nasi putih dan piring-piring kecil berisi kimchi kepada suami tercintanya.

"Kau memasak semua ini ?" mata Yifan berbinar cerah dan Junmyeon mengangguk tak kalah semangatnya.

Ugh~ akhirnya setelah perjuangan lebih dari 6 bulan hanya makan sup ayam dan telur dadar nyaris setiap hari, hari ini apakah hidupnya akan berubah ? – _Yifan dramatis_.

"Cepat cicipi" Junmyeon menyodorkan sendok pada sang suami "Aku memasukkan banyak daging ke dalamnya, kau bisa habiskan semuanya untukmu" Duh, Junmyeon kok hari ini manis banget sih ? Biasanya ngomel-ngomel dulu kalau di suruh masak, hari ini rasanya perlu Yifan nobatkan menjadi salah satu hari paling bersejarah dalam hidup rumah tangganya.

"Aku cicipi ya ?" Yifan mengangkat sendoknya, menyendok kuah sup _doenjang_ _jjigae_ pertama buatan tangan istrinya, dengan perasaan luar biasa bahagia, bangga dan antusias Ia meniup pelan kuah sup lalu menyeruputnya hati-hati ..

 _Sangat hati-hati_

 _Ugh_

 _Wajahnya mengeruh_

 _Yifan ingin terbatuk, namun menahannya hingga wajahnya merah padam_

 _Meneguk pelan-pelan kuah sup_

 _Membuka mulutnya_

 _Bernafas pelan-pelan_

"Fan ? Bagaimana ?" tanya Junmyeon antusias, apakah masakannya berhasil ? Harusnya berhasilkan ? Ibunya sendiri yang mengajarkan seluruh cara memasaknya.

"Faaannn ?" nada Junmyeon mulai tak sabar, menunggu secepatnya jawaban sang suami.

"O-oh ? Y-ya .. ini e-enak sayang! Sangat enak!"

"Waahhh .. istriku memang yang terhebat" Junmyeon tersenyum cerah, binar matanya bagaikan bintang kejora di langit gelap lalu bagaimana Yifan bisa merasa menyesal telah mengatakan itu ? berbohong juga terserahlah yang penting istrinya bahagia.

"Benarkah ?" Junmyeon sendiri sengaja tidak mencicipinya sedaritadi walaupun ingin. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Yifanlah orang pertama yang memakannya.

Wanita itu lantas berlari kecil ke dapur, mengambil sendok dan bergegas mencicipi sup buatanya kemudian .. bibir mungilnya bungkam, pipinya menggembung, wajahnya memerah, matanya berair nyaris menangis.

Ia ingin memuntahkan makanannya tapi ini meja makan.

Ingin menelannya tapi Junmyeon tak sanggup.

"Sayang ?" Yifan menatap khawatir perubahan raut wajah sang istri "Kau tak apa ?" Yifan mendekat ke arah Junmyeon, panik melihat mata bulan sabit wanitanya berair –siap menangis.

"Tidak, jangan di telan" ujar Yifan nyaris memekik "Muntahkan" Yifan mengadahkan tangannya di depan dagu Junmyeon, sementara Junmyeon menggeleng histeris "Jangan di makan, tak apa muntahkan di tanganku"

 ** _hoek_**

Junmyeon-memuntahkan-makanannya-di-telapak-tangan-Yifan.

Usai membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu, Yifan buru-buru menuangkan air dan menyodorkannya pada Junmyeon, menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak sang istri "Kau tak apa ?"

Junmyeon menunduk dalam, masih terkejut dengan rasa masakannya.

Bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenarnya bagaimana Ia –Junmyeon- memasak tadi ? Apakah dia memasukkan satu botol pasta kacang sehingga rasanya begitu pekat ? Apakah dia memasukkan satu kantung garam ke dalamnya hingga rasa asin ini tak bisa lagi lidahnya toleransi ?

Junmyeon menangis, malu pada Yifan, merasa bersalah juga, merasa gagal menjadi istri yang baik paling menyesakkan dadanya, seperti dia malah menyajikan sepanci racun daripada makan malam lezat.

Mendengar sesenggukan kecil, Yifan hanya mampu menghela nafas berat "Sayangku .." Yifan meraih Junmyeon dalam pelukannya "Kenapa menangis ? Heung ?" mengusap punggung sempit itu menenangkan.

"M-maaf .." Junmyeon berujar putus-putus "A-aku .. aku .."

"Sssttt, sudah .. jangan menangis" Yifan melepas pelukannya, menatap Junmyeon "Kenapa harus menangis ?" menyeka air mata Junmyeon dengan ibu jarinya "Tak baik menangis di depan rezeki yang Tuhan berikan, aku tak suka kau menangis di depan makanan" Yifan berujar tegas, Junmyeon segera menghentikan tangisnya, menghapus air matanya kasar.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu bangkit "Tunggu sebentar lagi tak apakan ? Aku akan memasak ulang sup ini, kau masih bisa menunggukan ? Atau kalau kau sudah benar-benar lapar, aku akan memesan makanan saja" Junmyeon terburu-buru merapikan masakannya dari atas meja hingga suara berat Yifan menginterupsi.

"Apa yang kau lalukan ? Mengapa kau mengemas makan malamku ?"

"T-tapi .. Kau tak akan memakan ini" suara Junmyeon begitu lemah, lirih ..

"Letakkan kembali ! Apa aku mengatakan jika aku tak akan memakannya ?" Junmyeon speechless, meletakkan makan malam mereka sembari menatap Yifan tak mengerti

"Jika kau tak ingin memakannya, biar aku saja yang menghabiskannya" Yifan meraih sumpit, mengambil potongan daging dari sup dan melahapnya lebar bersama segumpal nasi.

 _Dan._

 _Junmyeon._

 _Menangis._

 _Lagi._

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan pernah menangis di depan rezeki yang Tuhan berikan ?" Junmyeon mengangguk, menyeka air matanya, menatap Yifan menyesal sekaligus berterima kasih, Ia tak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa Yifan hanya ingin menjaga perasaannya dengan memakan makanan aneh buatannya itu.

.

.

.

 ** _02.00 AM_**

Junmyeon tertidur nyenyak di bawah selimut tebalnya yang hangat.

Dan sang suami, Wu Yifan harus duduk di toilet coba berdamai dengan sakit perut hebatnya.

 _"Biarlah, sekali ini saja demi istriku"_ –Wu YiFan–

 _"Maaf sayang, dan terima kasih"_ –Kim Junmyeon–

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huh, terlalu sibuk dan fokus sm comeback EXO, sampe lupa punya kerjaan di Ffn.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Jealous

.

.

.

 **Ma Chérie**

 **Kim Junmyeon | Wu YiFan | FanMyeon | KrisHo**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel.**

 **Rated : T**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

Hari itu, hari minggu kali itu rasa-rasa perlu Yifan nobatkan sebagai hari minggu paling panas seumur hidupnya. Panas sekali hingga rasanya tubuhnya mungkin saja bisa meledak.

.

"Aku ingin lobak putih itu"

"Berapa ?"

"Dua buah saja"

"Ini, 2.300 won, buat Nona yang cantik 2.000 won saja" si pedagang mengerling nakal pada Junmyeon, nafas Yifan tercekat.

.

"Ahjussi, tolong dagingnya, 1 kg saja"

"Ini, saya lebihkan 2 ons untuk Nona yang cantik" si pedagang tersenyum pasta gigi, kalau saja di samping Ahjussi tua itu tidak ada pisau daging mungkin sudah Yifan rontokkan giginya dengan sekali tinju.

.

"Taugenya, 1.500 won saja"

Si pedagang mengambil kantung plastik besar dan menjejalkan banyak tauge di sana "1.000 won saja Nona"

"Loh, kenapa banyak sekali ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja bonus untuk Nona yang cantik" kurang ajar! Ahjussi itu bahkan berani menyentukan jarinya ke tangan Junmyeon ketika memberi bungkusan –tidak sengaja, Yifan hanya berlebihan–

.

"Strawberrynya berapa satu kilo ?"

"Untuk Nona yang cantik 15.000 won saja" sialan, apa maksudnya menjilati bibirnya di depan istriku ? –padahal bibir Ahjussi itu memang kering dan ingin membasahinya saja–

.

Junmyeon berjalan dengan gontai, Yifan mengekor dengan tampang masam di belakangnya. Bukan karena kelelahan membawa belanjaan Junmyeon yang berat dan banyak, masalahnya hatinya yang sedang lelah bukan main, lelah melihat kesayangannya di goda sedaritadi.

Bersyukur memang diberikan harga lebih murah atau diberikan beberapa bonus, tetapi tidak harus bersikap seperti Ahjussi mesum yang terlihat ingin membejati istrinyakan ? Hatinya membara, darahnya sudah mendidih.

Junmyeon juga, apa tidak merasa risih di goda seperti itu ? Jika Yifan gombali di ranjang saja mengatainya garinglah, tidak romantislah, nah ini di goda oleh pedagang mesum kok malah senyum-senyum saja.

"Belanjamu sudah belum sih ?" ketus Yifan

"Sebentar ya sayang, aku ingin sekali makan kiwi. Tapi di tempat Ahjussi yang di sana tadi buahnya sudah jelek, mahal lagi" ujar Junmyeon sekenanya, dia ingin kiwi dari kemarin dan bertekat akan mendapatkan buah hijau itu hari ini.

"Besok aku belikan sepulang kerja, sekarang kita pulang saja"

Junmyeon menoleh ke belakang "Kan sedang di pasar, sekalian saja" bantah wanita itu.

"Jadi, kau akan mendatangi satu-satu pedagang buah di pasar ini hanya untuk mendapatkan buah bernama kiwi itu ?" _–daripada memikirkan perasaan suamimu ini–_ tentu yang terakhir dalam hati saja.

Dahi Junmyeon berkerut "Ya~ Tentu saja, aku akan mencarinya sampai dapat hari ini" masa bodoh, kakinya pegal mengelilingi pasar ini juga bukan masalah pokoknya dia harus mendapatkan buat masam itu (titik).

"Jadi kau lebih memilih kiwi daripada aku ?" langkah Junmyeon terhenti, kaget dengan nada tinggi Yifan, malu juga karena pedagang dan pembeli di sekitar mereka jadi mengalihkan pandangan pada dirinya dan Yifan, apa-apaan sih Yifan ini ?

"K-kau .." Junmyeon ingin marah sebenarnya, namun wajah merah padam milik suaminya sontak membungkam bibir tipisnya.

"Ya sudah, datangi saja satu-satu pedagang mesum itu, kau suka kan di godai ?" ujar Yifan nyaris berteriak, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Pergi sendiri, aku tunggu di mobil" cetusnya dingin, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Junmyeon melongo sendirian menatap punggung suaminya, masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan hingga sesampainya di rumah, Yifan hanya bungkam seribu bahasa enggan menjawab pertanyaan "Kau kenapa sih ?" yang di lontarkan Junmyeon berkali-kali.

Junmyeon yang sebal juga mendadak moody, yang benar saja dia tidak tahu sama sekali salahnya apa dan Yifan tiba-tiba marah dan mendiaminya. Ya sudah, dia diam juga, dia kesal juga, dia marah juga.

.

Selama jam makan malam, Junmyeon yang masih kesal hanya memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sedangkan Yifan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Kalau teringat penjual daging itu, penjual tauge atau penjual lobak tadi rasanya ingin dia musnahkan seluruh makanan yang ada di meja makan ini.

"Besok-besok biar aku saja yang berbelanja keperluan rumah sendiri" Yifan berujar dingin, Junmyeon mendongak, mengalihkan fokus dari mangkuk nasi ke wajah tampan suaminya.

"Jangan pernah pergi ke tempat itu lagi tanpa izinku dan apalagi pergi sendirian tanpa aku, kau mengerti ?" kenapa nadanya tinggi sekali, Junmyeon jadi ingin menangis.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Junmyeon, Yifan merasa bersalah sendiri. Kesalnya membuat istrinya tidak nyamankah ? _–bukan kesal Fan, itu cemburu–_

"Aku tak suka melihatmu di goda Ahjussi-Ahjussi mesum itu" ujar Yifan mencicit "Dan kau, haruskah tersenyum semanis itu ?" kesal Yifan akhirnya.

Junmyeon menatap Yifan penuh selidik "Kau cemburu ?" Junmyeon ingin tertawa rasanya

"TIDAK! Kan sudah ku katakan aku hanya KESAL!" bela Yifan

"Sayangkuuu .. itu namanya cembuurrrruuuu .."

"TIDAK! Hanya kesal"

"Cemburu, kau itu cemburu"

"Sudah ku katakan aku hanya kesal !"

"Ternyata begini jika seorang Wu Yifan cemburu ?" Junmyeon terkikik puas

"Tidak cemburu, aku hanya kesal!" wajah Yifan merah, malu iya, sebal digodain Junmyeon juga iya

"Duh, manis sekali sih wajah suamiku kalau cemburu"

"Yang benar saja, masa aku cemburu dengan Ahjussi tua itu ?" elak Yifan

"Cemburu itukan memang tidak masuk akal, sama seperti kau sekarang ini, tidak masuk akal cemburu dengan Ahjussi-Ahjussi baik tadi yang memberikan potongan harga juga bonus untuk kita di pasar"

"Senyummu pada mereka itu yang bikin kesal!" aku Yifan akhirnya

"Oohhhh .. senyumku kelewat manis ya ? Iya ya ? Tau begitu dari dulu saja aku sering-sering tersenyum"

"Tidak, jangan tersenyum semanis itu dengan sebarang orang Wu Junmyeon !"

"Tidak janji, weee .." Junmyeon menjulurkan lidahnya, terkikik puas, Yifan mendengus kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak bisa dipanjangin, ini uda mentok. Anggap aja short fic. Hihi~**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^**


	5. With You

.

.

.

 **Ma Chérie**

 **Kim Junmyeon | Wu YiFan | FanMyeon | KrisHo**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel.**

 **Rated : T**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

Pulang larut malam dalam keadaan luar biasa lelah dan mendapati istrinya meringkuk kedinginan terlelap di sofa ruang tengah bukanlah pemandangan yang pria tinggi itu harapkan. Menghela nafas lelah, Yifan menghampiri istri manjanya dengan langkah luar biasa perlahan, enggan membangunkan kesayangannya.

"Sayang .." jemari besarnya mengelus pelan pipi tirus milik istrinya

"Ayo bangun, mengapa tidur di sofa" nada khawatir itu tak bisa Yifan simpan

"Junmyeon-ahh .." menepuk pundak sang istri pelan, berniat membangunkan namun justru membuat Junmyeon terlihat semakin nyaman dengan tidurnya.

 _Selelah itukah ?_ batin Yifan bertanya-tanya

Tak ingin istrinya terlalu lama terlelap di atas sofa dan mendapati tulangnya memegal esok pagi, Yifan melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya, kemudian membuka kancing di ujung tangannya, melipatnya hingga sebatas siku, berniat menggendong istri manjanya dan memindahkannya ke kamar.

Saat tangannya perlahan menyelinap dibalik tengkuk Junmyeon, Yifan terkesiap melihat setitik luka melepuh di rahang sebelah kanan Junmyeon. Tidak besar, juga tidak terlihat terlalu parah namun Yifan tahu bahwa Junmyeon adalah wanita yang paling menjaga kulitnya, termasuk wajah putih bersihnya.

Sontak Yifan mendongak, menolehkan wajahnya menuju meja makan di sisi kanan rumah dan perasaan bersalah langsung menggerogoti hatinya. Meja makan kecil itu terlihat penuh dengan menu makan malam yang Yifan tak tahu entah apa kali ini masakan yang coba Junmyeon buat hingga melukai wajahnya.

Menghela nafas berat, berniat bergegas membawa Junmyeon dan memakan makan malam –dinginnya– menarik pelan tangan Junmyeon dan melipatnya di atas perut –takut tangan istrinya terjepit ketika Ia menggendongnya– lagi-lagi Yifan kembali terkesiap, dikejutkan dengan 2 plaster membalut jemari kecil milik Junmyeon.

Ugh~

Perasaan bersalah menggulung-gulung bagai ombak musim dingin, merasa berhutang dan merasa wajib untuk menghabiskan apapun yang telah Junmyeon olah dengan tangan mungilnya, bahkan sebutir nasi Yifan haramkan untuk tersisa tak peduli perutnya akan meledak setelah itu.

Setelah memindahkan Junmyeon ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh yang makin hari entah kenapa Yifan rasa makin kurus saja dan mendaratkan ciuman dalam di kening sang istri, Yifan kembali ke dapur menghabiskan makan malam buatan istrinya dalam diam.

Nyaris tanpa suara, hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu mengalun pedih. Entahlah, Yifan serasa tengah berada dalam adegan drama yang begitu dramatis. Memikirkan ulang, memikirkan lagi dan lagi, mengapa rasanya menikahi Junmyeon akhir-akhir ini menjadi sebuah penyesalan baginya.

Bukan, bukan penyesalan yang seperti itu. Hanya Yifan bertanya-tanya _'Apakah Junmyeon bahagia menikah dan hidup bersamanya ?' 'Atau justru wanita itu tertekan hidup sederhana bersamanya ?'_ Jika mengingat kembali latarbelakang keluarga wanita yang dicintainya, Yifan merasa tengah menyiksa wanita itu dalam sangkar burung tua dan reot miliknya.

Hingga dipenghujung malam itu, Yifan menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya bersama setitik air mata, kenyang dengan segala prasangkanya.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu mengapa matahari datang seolah terlalu cepat, sama seperti yang dirasakan Junmyeon. Ia merasa lelah bukan main ditubuhnya belum sama sekali hilang, namun matahari pagi dengan menyebalkan menyapa wajah lelapnya.

Tapi tunggu ..

 _MATAHARI ?_

Mata Junmyeon sontak membuka lebar, terduduk cepat dari tidurnya mengabaikan rasa pusing tajam menghantam kepalanya. Jika matahari sudah meninggi, berarti hari ini .. dia .. KESIANGAN! Wajahnya pasi, bayangan Yifan yang terlambat bekerja, belum menyiapkan sarapan pagi, ahh .. Junmyeon ingin menangis.

"YIF-"

Eh, Yifan tak ada di sampingnya. Suaminya sudah bangun ? Lalu kenapa tak membangukan dirinya ? Bergegas merapikan rambutnya dan mengikatnya tinggi, Junmyeon melangkah buru-buru menuju dapur, namun belum sempat meneriakkan nama suaminya, langkah Junmyeon terhenti.

Yifan berbalut apron –kekecilan– sedang sibuk menyiapkan yang Junmyeon tebak adalah sarapan pagi. Tapi, kenapa ? Maksudnya kenapa Yifan bangun pagi-pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi seorang diri alih-alih membangunkan Junmyeon dari tidur putrinya ?

Dan, ini nyaris jam 9 pagi tapi kenapa Yifan masih ada di rumah dan belum siap-siap berangkat kerja ?

"F-faan .. ?" Junmyeon tak tahu mengapa suaranya mendadak hilang

"Oh, Kau sudah bangun ?" melepaskan apronnya lalu berhambur menuju Junmyeon

"Duduk" Yifan bahkan repot-repot menarik kursi Junmyeon "Aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi kesukaanmu, pancake dengan saus madu dan irisan almond panggang" mendorong piring Junmyeon mendekat, sementara yang mendadak diperlakukan istimewa di pagi hari masih belum mengerti, bengong menatap Yifan dan sarapan paginya bergantian.

"Sayang .. kenapa melamun ? Cepat dimakan" Yifan bahkan dengan semangatnya menyodorkan pisau dan garpu kehadapan Junmyeon. Ada apasih ? Batin Junmyeon bingung.

Yah, selagi diperlakukan sebegininya Junmyeon sih senang-senang saja "Bagaimana, enak ?" tanya Yifan dan Junmyeon mengangguk 3 kali dengan mulut terisi penuh potongan pancake, menggemaskan membuat Yifan terkikik "Makan yang banyak, sebanyak yang kau mau. Kalau kurang aku bisa buatkan lagi" Junmyeon ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi makan pancake dulu deh bertanyanya belakangan.

.

Setelah mengabiskan beberapa tumpukan pancake buatan tangan suaminya, Junmyeon yang masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi pagi ini lagi-lagi hanya pasrah ketika Yifan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Mandi bersama katanya, tapi lebih tepat kalau Yifan memandikan Junmyeon, entahlah Junmyeon terlalu sibuk merona hingga tak lagi memikirkan lain-lain selain sentuhan lembut Yifan.

Lalu Yifan yang dengan sigap memilihkan perpotongan dress longgar untuk Junmyeon, bahkan repot-repot memakaikannya setelah mengoleskan lotion keseluruh tubuh Junmyeon –kebiasaan aneh Junmyeon menurut Yifan–

Dengan Junmyeon yang sudah sangat cantik dan wangi, sementara Yifan masih berbalut bathrobe dan bersikukuh memaksa Junmyeon duduk di ranjang sementara Pria tinggi itu berdiri dihadapannya sibuk mengusak rambut Junmyeon dengan handuk kecil padahal Junmyeon sudah berkali-kali menolak dan meminta Yifan memakai bajunya sendiri.

"Faann .."

"Iya sayangkuu .."

"Apa ?"

"Eung ? Apanya yang apa ?" Yifan masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut kekasih hatinya balik bertanya dengan nada bingung

"Jujur padaku, ada apa ?" Junmyeon tahu Yifan mengerti maksudnya

"Tidak!"

"Pasti ada sesuatu, apa ?" tanya Junmyeon sedikit memaksa "Faaannnn .." rengek Junmyeon

Yifan menghela nafas, menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu tiba-tiba menarik Junmyeon ke dalam dekapannya, menghela nafas –lebih berat– lagi "Jangan pernah menyesal karena memilih menikah dengan lelaki sepertiku ya" nadanya terdengar berat dan sedih.

"Huh ?" Junmyeon melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yifan, mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yifan semakin tak mengerti

"Maaf, membuatmu tanganmu terluka .." menarik jemari Junmyeon berbalut plaster kemudian mengecupnya ".. membuat wajahmu terluka" merunduk lalu mengecup luka melepuh di rahang Junmyeon ".. demi membuatkanku makan malam".

 _Junmyeon. Mulai. Mengerti._

Menarik wanitanya bangkit, lalu memenjara Junmyeon dengan mendekap pinggang ramping kesayangannya "Makan lebih banyak, mengapa kau menjadi sangat kurus akhir-akhir ini" Junmyeon suka mendengar nada dari kalimat Yifan, terdengar seperti keluhan.

"Aku kan diet demi dirimu juga, mau punya istri gendut ?" tanya Junmyeon bernada jenaka membuat Yifan menggeleng cepat "Pinggangmu sudah sekecil ini sayang, diet apalagi ? Makan yang banyak mulai sekarang, mengerti ?"

"Nanti kalau gendut bagaimana ? Nanti kau tak cinta lagi padaku" rajuk Junmyeon pura-pura

"Tidak!" jawab Yifan tegas

"Sekalipun kau sebesar ini, atau sebesar ini, atau sebesar ini" ujar Yifan sembari membuka lengannya memperagakan membuat Junmyeon terkikik

"Janji ?" Junmyeon menjulukan kelingking "Janji sayang .." Yifan menautkan kelingkingnya "Asal kau tetap bersamaku, seumur hidup bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi terus bersamaku, sampai tua dan mati bersamaku, apapun ku lakukan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku suka nulis, meski emang apa yang aku tulis gak bagus-bagus banget, atau bahkan emang sama sekali gak bagus. Tapi ada hal membahagiakan setiap kali aku berimajinasi dan nulis. Jadi hari ini pengen ngasih apresiasi setinggi-tingginya buat yang berkenan mampir dan baca, apalagi sampe repot-repot ngetik kolom review ^^**

 **Ide banyak, tapi waktu minim. Karena baca review kalian –yang belum bisa disebutin satu-satu– usahain nyempetin ngetik satu dua kalimat dan berhasil update hari ini ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ditunggu review-nya ^^**

 **.**


	6. Movie

.

.

.

 **Ma Chérie**

 **Kim Junmyeon | Wu YiFan | FanMyeon | KrisHo**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel.**

 **Rated : T**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

Ini salah Yifan, seribu persen Yifan akui dengan segenap hati-jiwa-raga jika ini adalah kesalahannya. Membuat Junmyeon ngambek adalah pilihan terkahir dalam hidupnya, atau jika boleh Yifan tak akan pernah memilih opsi itu. Karena Junmyeon yang ngambek adalah Junmyeon yang _sulit_. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Untuk hal kemarin, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi benar-benar di luar kuasa Yifan, sungguh.

Siang itu Junmyeon menelfon Yifan yang sedang ribut masalah berkas-berkas kantor karena ada audit mendadak dari Perusahaan pusat, jadi fokus Yifan yang tak berada di sana langsung saja meng-IYA-kan ajakan antusias Junmyeon untuk nonton film nanti malam, jam tujuh. Jam dimana mustahil Yifan akan sampai rumah apalagi pergi menonton film.

Akibatnya adalah pulang jam satu pagi dan mendapati Junmyeon tertidur di ruang televisi masih lengkap dengan _dress_ biru mudanya tertidur dalam posisi tidak nyaman. _Itu kesalahan pertama._

 _._

Yifan ingin membujuk kesayangannya, tentu saja. Tapi dia tak memiliki waktu untuk itu, ini benar-benar dan Yifan tidak sedang berjanji dengan _istri_ lain di luar sana, sungguh.

Perusahaan sedang kacau, setelah audit kemarin menghasilkan tersangka yang tak terduga, _manager accountingnya_ membuncitkan perutnya dengan uang Perusahaan, imbasnya seluruh staff dan karyawan di departemennya masuk dalam pengawasan ketat.

Berangkat kantor sangat awal dan pulang sangat terlambat. Sehingga ketika dia pergi seringkali Junmyeon masih terlelap, dan ketika dirinya pulang Junmyeon sudah mengarungi mimpi. _Itu kesalahannya yang kedua._

 _._

Seminggu telah berlalu, ketegangan di departemennya perlahan-lahan mencari, ada manager baru dan rumor mulai teratasi, pengawasan dilonggarkan dan pekerjaan mulai menipis, syukurlah pikir Yifan.

Jadi hari ini, Yifan mengutak-atik komputer kerjanya, mencari-cari jadwal film di daerah pinggiran Seoul yang kemungkinan besar masih menayangkan film yang ingin Junmyeon tonton. Tidur dipunggungi, makan malam dicueki, sarapan pagi sendiri, bahkan tidak berbicara selain satu atau dua patah kata penting berhari-hari, Yifan tidak tahan dengan hidup seperti itu dan harus segera membujuk istrinya.

 _Picture Send_

 _Bioskop Jungang, Hari ini jam enam sore._

 _Aku akan menjemputmu pukul empat._

 _Your Love._

Yifan mengirimi screenshot bookingan tiket nonton mereka sore ini dan pesan singkat.

Namun sayangnya, keputusan itu menjadi kesalahn Yifan yang ketiga karena niat pulang cepat digagalkan oleh deadline kerja yang harusnya telah siap, tapi karena kecerobohannya pekerjaan itu terabaikan dan semua harus selesai hari ini juga.

 _Sial!_ Tidak mungkin selesai sebelum jam empat. Dan, Yifan pulang pukul dua pagi dengan melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Junmyeon tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman di ruang televisi mereka mengenakan _dress_ yang kali berwarna pastel.

.

 _Hah, perang dunia_.

Bukan perang dunia seperti lempar-lemparan piring atau jambak-jambakan, _its not Junmyeon style_. Perang bagi Junmyeon adalah diam seribu bahasa, saling acuh satu sama lain dan tak menganggap orang lain selain dirinya ada. Junmyeon terbiasa marah dengan cara menahan segala sesuatunya seperti itu, Yifan hafal benar.

Dan yaa .. benar seperti hipotesis Yifan. Yifan bagaikan makhluk tembus pandang di rumahnya, di depan istrinya sendiri. Junmyeon memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, menyantapnya seolah-olah Ia tinggal sendiri, tidur seolah-seolah dirinya hanya sendiri, menonton televisi seolah-olah dirinya sebatang kara, dan Yifan tak berani bersuara, Junmyeon yang begini tidak mempan di bujuk rayu, harus cara yang lain.

Sore itu Yifan pulang cepat, mampir ke toko kaset dan membeli film yang Junmyeon elu-elukan itu. Mampir ke toko bunga, membeli sebucket tulip putih –artinya permohonan maaf– memetik dandelion liar dan menyelipkannya di sana sini, membeli _large_ porsi salmon sushi kesukaan Junmyeon, juga hadiah parfum –mahal– baru. _Uang Yifan habis._

Sesampainya di rumah, suara gemericik air menyapanya, _Ahh Junmyeon sedang mandi!_

Yifan langsung menyusun sushinya ke atas piring, menyeduh teh favorite Junmyeon, menyusun semuanya dengan cermat di atas meja televisi, kemudian tepat ketika Junmyeon selesai berpakaian dan keluar kamar, tepat ketika durasi pertama filmnya di mulai dan Yifan sudah duduk tampan di sofa, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan membuka lengan kanannya, menyambut Junmyeon untuk duduk di pelukannya.

Junmyeon cengo, kaget dengan apa-apa yang disipakan Yifan.

"Cepat sayang, filmnya sudah di mulai" ujar Yifan bersemangat

"Film ?" gumamnya sumbang, menatap layar televisi kemudian mengerti, Yifan sedang membujuknya. Namun wajahnya tak seketika cerah karena ini, dia tak suka mengalihkan permasalahan tanpa berbicara atau tanpa kata maaf dengan hal-hal seperti ini dan Yifan tentu tahu itu.

"Kita akan berbicara, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf, tapi setelah kita menghabiskan film ini. Kau ingin sekali menonton ini kan ?" ujar Yifan lembut, menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Cepat sayangku, filmya sudah berlalu lima menit" Junmyeon mengalah, benar ini film yang ingin Ia tonton dan masa bodoh soal marahnya kepada Yifan.

Jadi Ia mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman dalam pelukan lengan Yifan, menatap filmnya serius. Serius sekali hingga Junmyeon tertidur, ya tertidur. Mungkin merindukan lengan Yifan, merindukan pelukan suaminya, atau mungkin memang kelelahan.

Yifan mengerang kesal mengetahui Junmyeon tertidur. Lalu, bagaimana dengan penjelasan dan permohonan maafnya ? Sushinya ? Filmnya ? Bunganya ? Parfumenya ? Namun melihat wajah damai Junmyeon, Yifan mengalah. Mungkin pertengkaran dan masa merajuk membuat Junmyeon lelah.

.

Yifan mematikan televisi, memindahkan Junmyeon ke kamar dan bergegas membersihkan diri. Dirinya juga lelah, namun ketika Yifan baru saja membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di samping Junmyeon, wanita itu menggeliat, perlahan-lahan bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

Setelah sepenuhnya tersadar, Junmyeon terdiam mengamati Yifan, mengamati sekitarnya, bukannya tadi sedang menonton film ? batinnya "Fan .. kenapa ada di kamar ? Lalu filmya ?"

"Kau tertidur di tengah cerita sayangku, jadi kumatikan filmnya dan kupindahkan kau ke .."

"Apa ? Jadi ? Kita tak jadi menonton film ?"

"Lalu penjelasanmu ?"

"Permintaan maafmu ?"

"Lalu bagaimana jalan ceritanya ?"

 _Yifan cengo_

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku ? Seharusnya kau menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf dulu baru mengajakku nonton film. Kau ini niat tidak sih ?"

"Kemarin mengingkari janji, lalu pergi pagi pulang malam, lalu mengingkari janji lagi, dan kali ini mengingkari janji juga, tidak menjelaskan apa-apa apalagi meminta maaf!"

"Aku menunggumu bicara, menunggu kau minta maaf, tapi di diami malah balik mendiami. Kau ini tidak sayang aku lagi atau bagaimana sih!" mata Junmyeon memerah, menjerit hingga urat-urat lehernya tertarik.

Alih-alih terkejut atau takut dengan kemarahan Junmyeon barusan, Yifan justru tersenyum amat lebar dan langsung memeluk Junmyeon.

"Dan sekarang aku marah, kau malah tertawa! Kau ini benar-benar!" jerit Junmyeon memberontak dari pelukan Yifan.

"Begini donk" ujar Yifan bahagia

"Seharusnya kalau marah itu begini, bicara, diungkapkan, menangis, meneriaki-ku juga boleh, jadi aku mengerti perasaanmu sayang .. Bukan diam dan bertingkah seolah-olah kau hidup sendiri di dunia ini"

Yifan melepaskan pelukannya pada Junmyeon, lalu dengan lembut sembari menghapus jejak air mata kesayangannya menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dua minggu ini "Mengerti sekarang ?" Junmyeon mengangguk "Memaafkanku atau tidak ?" Junmyeon mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi, apa kau tak ingin minta maaf ?"

"Untuk ?"

"Mendiamiku, mengabaikanku, tidak melayaniku, memunggungiku, aku lelah pulang kantor dan mendapati istriku berpura-pura tidak kenal suaminya dan mengabaikannya. Apa itu istri yang baik ?"

"Tapi kan aku sedang marah" bela Junmyeon

"Lalu, karena kau marah kita lantas menjadi dua orang asing ? Karena kau marah kita bukan suami istri ?" Junmyeon menggeleng

"Lalu ?"

"Maaf" Junmyeon menunduk sendu

"Begitu meminta maaf pada suamimu ?"

Junmyeon mendongak, menatap Yifan dengan mata basahnya "Aku bukan istri yang baik, egois dan mementingkan perasaanku sendiri, maaf sayang" Junmyeon berujar sungguh-sungguh.

Senyum Yifan mengembang "Ke sini .." Yifan membuka pelukannya menyambut Junmyeon.

"Itu baru kesayanganku" mengecup pelipis istrinya lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joon lagi nyiapin keperluan wisuda, dan itu ribet banget. Banyak yang kurang padahal Joon uda pulang ke rumah dan wisuda Joon kurang dari sebulan lagi. Dari masalah revisi skripsi yang gak kelar-kelar, ini itu yang kurang sampe jahit kebaya aja bisa jadi masalah. Stress~**

 **Flashdisk gak ketemu, padahal uda nulis pengumuman di mading sangking frustasinya. Karena itu baru sanggup nulis ini, yang gak panjang dan ringan dan bisa ngalihin pikiran. Buat Vague mungkin akan agak lama updatenya. Maaf ya~**

 **Makasih yang uda review, follow dan fav -chu-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. For Life

.

.

.

 **Ma Chérie**

 **Kim Junmyeon | Wu YiFan | FanMyeon | KrisHo**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel.**

 **Rated : T**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

Ini akhir tahun.

Yang artinya pekerjaan kantor menupuk seperti cucian kotor.

Yang artinya lembur.

Yang artinya terlambat pulang.

Sudah nyaris dua minggu ini Yifan selalu pulang nyaris tengah malam, pulang dengan wajah lelah dan tubuh remuk. Sedikit lagi pikirnya, akhir minggu ini semua pekerjaan akhir tahun dari pembukuan/laporan/pengeluaran/pemasukan bulan satu sampai bulan duabelas rampung Ia kerjakan dan setelah itu Yifan janji akan menghabiskan liburan natalnya dengan Junmyeon.

Ugh, omong-omong soal Junmyeon, wanita tercintanya itu akhir-akhir ini mengeluh sering tidak enak badan dan Yifan merasa berdosa saja belum sempat mengantarnya memeriksakan diri karena Junmyeon memang sulit sekali bertemu dokter atau rumah sakit jika tidak ditemani.

Jumat besok pekerjaannya selesai, Yifan ingin membeli keperluan perayaan natal. Ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk menghias pohon natal bersama, membuat ginger cookies bersama, memasak ayam panggang bersama pokoknya segalanya ingin Ia lakukan bersama Junmyeon untuk menebus waktu berdua yang terlewati.

.

Jumat sore itu Yifan sedang berada di toko perabot, membeli gantungan pohon natal dan lampu kerlip-kerlip untuk menghias pohon natal mereka karena Yifan tahu Junmyeon sangat menyukainya, pohon natal akan diantarkan oleh kurir toko besok, jadi sabtu besok mereka bisa memulai menyiapkan peryaan natal bersama-sama, memikirkannya saja membuat senyum Yifan mengembang sempurna.

Yifan baru saja membayarkan barang-barang yang Ia beli, bergegas keluar toko sembari mengeratkan coatnya karena salju turun cukup lebat sore itu sebelum dering ponsel menahan langkahnya.

Salah seorang supir keluarga Kim –keluarga Junmyeon– menjadi ID Caller-nya, Yifan mengerutkan dahi bertanya _'Ada apa ?'_ di dering ke tiga Yifan mengangkatnya

"Hallo, Ahj-"

"Tuan, Nona Junmyeon sedang ada di Rumah Sakit S, mohon segera datang" panggilan terputus menyisakan tubuh Yifan yang membeku seolah kehilangan nyawa dari raganya.

Tidak ada lagi yang dipikirkan Pria itu selain berlari setelah menjatuhkan sekantung besar barang belanjaannya, teriakan penjaga toko juga tak dihiraukannya, yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Kim Junmyeon, kekasih hatinya. Bagaimana cara tercepat untuk sampai di rumah sakit, bagaimana keadaan Junmyeon, apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Ketukan sepatu terburu-buru menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, setelah bertanya tidak sabar pada meja receptionist akhirnya Pria itu menemukan keberadaan Junmyeonnya.

'Ibu dan Anak'

Yifan bertanya-tanya mengapa Junmyeon ada di bagian Ibu dan Anak ? Jantungnya bertalu-talu nyaris rusak memikirkan segala macam hal yang mungkin terjadi pada wanita yang dicintainya, sampai pandangannya menemukan Ibu Mertunya keluar dari sebuah kamar rawat ada sedikit perasaan lega ketika tahu Junmyeon ada dalam pengawasan yang tepat.

"Ma .." teriaknya parau membuat wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil menoleh, namun belum sempat Yifan bertanya ada apa, tatapan tajam tak suka telah diterimanya sebagai salam kedatangan.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu ?" wanita itu bertanya dingin tanpa tendeng aling-aling

"Ma, ada apa ? Kenapa dengan Junmyeon ?" tanya Yifan mengabaikan

"Ada apa ? Kau tanya ada apa ? Dasar gila! Pria tidak bertanggung jawab!" pekik Nyonya Kim marah, membuat wajah Yifan semakin memucat. _Demi Tuhan, Ada apa ?_

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sebagai suami ? Apa yang kau tahu sebagai suami ? Ha ?" wanita paruh baya itu tak mampu menahan emosinya melihat wajah bingung menantunya.

"Junmyeon hamil, kau tidak tahu ?"

"Kandungannya lemah kau tidak tahu dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah ?"

"Anakku sakit-sakitan berakhir pingsan dan kehilangan bayinya, kau tidak tahu ?"

"APA YANG BENAR-BENAR KAU TAHU ? APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN SEBAGAI SUAMI ?" teriakan mertunyanya itu membuat Yifan membeku, darah dalam nadinya seolah berhenti mengalir dan paru-parunya dicabut paksa sehingga dunia terasa sesak. _Hamil ? Kehilangan bayi ? Sakit-sakitan ?_ Iya, Junmyeon memang mengeluh sakit beberapa hari ini, tapi ..

Keterdiaman Yifan membuat Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya kasar, membuang tatapannya muaknya.

"Dengar, aku akan membawa Junmyeon pulang dan merawatnya. Jangan pernah mencari dan jangan pernah sekali-kali berani mendatangi Junmyeon karena aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Mungkin aku yang sudah gila mengizinkan anak perempuanku dipersunting oleh laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu" rentetan kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada rendah yang begitu menghina harga diri lelaki seperti Wu Yifan, hingga Ibu mertuanya hilang dari hadapannya, Yifan belum mampu meraih akal sehatnya yang telah hancur lebur.

 _Tuhan, Apa ini ?_

.

.

Setelah sore itu, Yifan sama sekali tak memiliki akses untuk menjenguk istrinya. Yifan tidak pulang, Ia menginap di rumah sakit duduk di deretan bangku panjang dan menelan udara dingin menusuk, bertanya-tanya pada perawat yang keluar masuk dari kamar Junmyeon tentang bagaimana keadaan istrinya.

Sukur tidak terlalu parah, besok siang Junmyeon boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ada sedikit perasaan lega, Junmyeonnya tidak 'terluka' parah meskipun mungkin hatinya lah yang paling berdarah.

Kehilangan anak, Demi Tuhan mereka sama sekali tak pernah membayangkannya. Dan yang membuat rasa bersalah Yifan semakin parah adalah Ia tidak tahu mengenai fakta jika istrinya sedang hamil, apakah keluhan sakit Junmyeon beberapa hari ini cara wanita itu memberitahunya ? Menyesal, ya Yifan menyesal mengabaikan keluhan istrinya.

.

Yifan bisa saja mengemis di kaki Ibu mertuanya untuk diizinkan bertemu Junmyeon, tapi harga diri lelakinya melarang. Ibu mertuanya benar, dia Pria yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Membuat mereka kehilangan anak yang bahkan tak Yifan ketahui keberadaannya.

Jadi ketika pintu kamar rawat inap Junmyeon terbuka, Pria itu bergegas sembunyi hanya memperhatikan dari jauh istrinya meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ini kegagalan terbesarnya sebagai suami, dulu Yifan sering bertanya apa wanita itu menyesal menikah dengan lelaki kurang sepertinya, dan wajah pucat serta pandangan kosong Junmyeon siang itu menjawab semuanya.

.

.

Ini malam natal, seharusnya dilewatkan dengan penuh suka cita bersama orang tercinta menghabiskan makan malam bersama di bawah pohon natal dengan kasihNYA. Namun yang Yifan lakukan hanya duduk termenung di meja makan sederhana mereka, tanpa makan malam bahkan tanpa segelas air.

Penghangat ruang tamu mereka rusak –Yifan bahkan tidak tahu itu dan dia menyesal membiarkan istri cantiknya kedinginan di rumah yang seharusnya memberi kehangatan– Yifan tak mampu berada terlalu lama di dalam kamar mereka, karena bayang-bayang istri manjanya mencuat tiba-tiba dan terus berulang seperti roll film rusak dan itu membuat hatinya yang dingin semakin rindu.

Ada banyak penyesalan yang Yifan telan malam ini, menyesal telah membuat Junmyeon hidup sengsara bersamanya. Menyesal telah melalaikan tugasnya untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan Junmyeon. Menyesal untuk waktu-waktu sulit yang dia berikan untuk wanita itu.

Ada sekerat pikiran untuk melepaskan Junmyeon, mungkin hanya sampai di sini saja kemampuannya namun Yifan tahu hidupnya bukan apa-apa tanpa wanita itu. Hidupanya akan sepi, hatinya akan hampa, jiwanya akan merana, waktunya akan sia-sia dan semuanya akan berakhir semakin hancur daripada ini.

Nyaris tengah malam dan Yifan lelah dengan segala penyesalannya, semuanya telah menggerogoti dirinya hingga nyaris habis, hingga dering ponsel mengambil kesadarannya. Nama Ibu mertunya berkedip di layar dengan cepat Yifan mengangkatnya

"Om-"

"Cepat datang, Junmyeon mencarimu" panggilan dimatikan dan siapapun di dunia ini tak pernah tahu fakta bahwa Junmyeon mencarinya bagaikan sebuah nyawa yang dihadiakan baginya.

.

.

Jalanan licin, salju menumpuk dimana-mana namun Yifan tak pernah tahu apa artinya mengemudi dengan aman dalam keadaan seperti ini, Junmyeon mencarinya dan dia harus datang secepat yang dia bisa. Sampai di pekarangan rumah mewah milik mertuanya, mobilnya Ia parkirkan sembarangan tak ada yang lebih penting dari Junmyeonnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia melangkah memasuki pintu utama rumah itu, pecahan piring dan teriakan Junmyeon yang meraung-raung adalah nada pertama yang menyambutnya membuat jantung Yifan mempompa lebih keras.

 _Ya Tuhan, ada apalagi ?_

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah besar-besar menghabiskan dua anak tangga dalam satu langkah, kamar Junmyeon menjadi tujuan utamanya. Ramai di sana, ada beberapa maid dan suara Ibu mertuanya yang meminta Junmyeon tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Yifan tak tahu kenapa suaranya terdengar aneh,salah seorang maid menoleh dan wajahnya terlihat lega melihat kehadiran Yifan.

"Akhirnya Tuan datang, Noona Junmyeon mencari Tuan sejak tadi siang" para maid memberikan ruang kosong untuk Pria itu berjalan, dan betapa terkejutnya Yifan ketika melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Kamar Junmyeon hancur lebur dengan seluruh perabotan yang pecah dan rusak, lukisan di dinding, kaca meja rias yang pecah juga hamburan pecahan piring berserta makanannya mengotori lantai dan Junmyeon meringkuk di kasur besarnya dengan sang Ibu yang coba meraihnya namun wanita itu meraung sejadi-jadinya.

"J-Junmyeon .." Yifan bersuara lirih, Ibu mertuanya dan Junmyeon menoleh bersamaan.

"YIFAN!" pekik wanita itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan langkah nyaris ambruk memijak pecahan kaca lalu berhamburan memeluk suaminya

Wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari menghujani Yifan dengan pertanyaan 'Kau kemana saja ?' hingga terbatuk nyaris tersedak sementara tubuh Pria itu hanya mematung, masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga Junmyeon menarik lengannya dan berkata "Ayo pulang, aku mau pulang Yifan! Ayo kita pulang" tak peduli luka di kakinya membuat lantai putih itu penuh darah.

.

.

Yifan membujuk Junmyeon untuk mau diobati di rumah orangtuanya sebelum mereka pulang, namun Junmyeon bersikeras untuk pulang dan pulang, wanita itu terus menangis dan memohon pada Yifan agar mereka pulang lalu dengan berat hati Yifan menggendong Junmyeon meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya dan pulang ke apartement sederhana mereka.

Baskom air berubah memerah pekat karena darah, Yifan meringis sendiri mencabuti pecahan kaca dari telapak kaki Junmyeon namun wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan sakit melainkan 'Jangan pergi, aku tak mau kau pergi' hingga rasanya Yifan tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

Apa yang terjadi Yifan sama sekali tak mengerti, bukankah pulang bersama Ibunya seharusnya membuat Junmyeon mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik tapi lihat Junmyeon yang berada dalam pelukannya sekarang terus menangis sesenggukan dan mengulang kata-kata yang sama 'jangan pergi'.

Junmyeon seperti orang gila, entahlah ..

Yifan tak boleh beranjak satu langkahpun darinya, tak boleh melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tak boleh melakukan apapun selain memeluknya, tak boleh bergerak jauh darinya, cengkraman tangan Junmyeon pada punggung Yifan mungkin telah membuatnya berdarah tapi Yifan bisa apa selain menuruti keinginan istrinya.

Pukul enam pagi ketika Junmyeon telah tertidur lelap dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan sambil sesekali mengigau kalimat yang sama 'jangan pergi' ketika bel apartementnya berbunyi, Yifan dengan sangat hati-hati melepaskan pelukan Junmyeon, lalu bergegas keluar melihat siapa yang datang sepagi ini.

Pintu terbuka dan Ibu Junmyeon bersama supir yang dia ingat telah menelfonnya kemarin datang, Yifan mempersilahkan mertuanya masuk namun wanita itu menggeleng, mengambil beberapa paper bag besar dari tangan supirnya dan diberikannya pada menantunya itu.

"Ada bubur abalone untuk Junmyeon, panaskan jika dia ingin makan"

"Aku juga membawakanmu ginger cookies dan ayam panggang juga beberapa bahan makanan dan cemilan kesukaan Junmyeon" wanita itu diam sejenak saat Yifan mengambil paper bag dengan kesusahan karena terlalu banyak "Dokter bilang dia harus istirahat total untuk memulihkan kondisinya, mungkin agak sedikit lama kali ini tolong rawat dia dengan baik aku memohon sebagai Ibu kepadamu" mata wanita paruh baya itu berkaca-kaca "Disitu juga ada obat Junmyeon, pastikan dia meminumnya dengan teratur dan" helaan wanita itu begitu berat "Maafkan aku karena mencoba memisahkan kalian" Ibu mertuanya hampir berbalik sebelum Yifan memanggilnya dan berkata dengan sangat lirih "Terima Kasih Ibu dan Merry Christmas".

.

.

Yifan masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Junmyeon, namun kebaikan dan kelapangan hati Ibu mertuanya sudah cukup memberinya kesadaran bahwa Ia tak lagi boleh melalaikan tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga dan merawat Junmyeon.

Setelah meletakkan seluruh pemberian Ibu mertuanya, Yifan bergegas kembali ke samping istrinya tak ingin Junmyeon terbangun sendirian. Meskipun hari ini natal dan seharusnya mereka merayakannya dengan bertukar kado di pagi natal di bawah pohon natal, tapi pagi ini berbeda.

Junmyeon masih dalam keadaan kurang baik –suhu tubuhnya tak normal– dan menghabiskan waktu dengan berpelukan berbagi kehangatan di atas tempat tidur bukan cara yang buruk untuk menikmati pagi natal. Sesekali Junmyeon resah dalam tidurnya, namun Yifan dengan sigap menepuk halus punggungnya dan mengecup keningnya untuk memberikan kenyamanan.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Yifan tanyakan pada istrinya dari hal kecil hingga hal besar seperti mengapa Junmyeon tak memberitahunya soal pemanas ruangan yang rusak hingga mengapa Junmyeon tak memberitahunya jika Ia hamil, mengingat kehamilan istrinya jantung Yifan kembali berdetak kuat. Kehilangan sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah Ia ketahui keberadaannya membuat sesal Yifan menggulung-gulung seperti ombak musim dingin.

Yifan merutuki kandung kemihnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi hingga Ia lagi-lagi harus melepaskan pelukannya pada Junmyeon dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, namun belum selesai Ia mengurusinya raungan tangis Junmyeon terdengar begitu kencang membuatnya berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Junmyeon, sayang ada apa ?" Yifan langsung menarik Junmyeon dalam pelukannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan suhu tubuh Junmyeon mendadak dingin padahal menit yang lalu Junmyeon masih demam.

"Kau pergi .." hanya itu, satu kalimat yang terus diucapkan Junmyeon sembari menangis marah pada Yifan, memukul-mukul punggung Yifan tak bertenaga membuat lelaki itu bingung bukan main.

"Aku hanya ke kamar kecil sayang, hei .." Yifan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Junmyeon namun tangan ranting itu justru memeluknya semakin erat dan terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama 'kau pergi' membuat hati Yifan berdarah mendengarnya.

"Tidak sayang, aku di sini .." Yifan mengelus lembut punggung istri manjanya dan terus mengucapkan kalimat penenang "Aku di sini, aku bersamamu sekarang, siapa yang berkata jika aku akan pergi ? Aku tidak akan pergi, kemana aku harus pergi ?" nada Yifan tanpa sadar meninggi, marah kepada orang yang telah meracuni Junmyeon jika dia akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yifan "Ibu .. Ibu bilang kau pergi, kau pergi meninggalkanku, Ibu bilang kau pergi .. Ibu bilang kita akan berpisah, kau akan meninggalkanku" Junmyeon memekik, ada nada frustasi dalam kalimatnya "Aku tak tahu jika aku hamil, aku benar-benar tak tahu, sungguh fan!" pekiknya lagi "Tiba-tiba siang itu aku merasakan perutku begitu sakit dan ada darah lalu .. lalu .. lalu aku .. aku .." Junmyeon berucap dengan nada tidak sabar, seperti kesetanan "Apa kau pergi karena itu, karena aku tak menjaga anakmu, tidak fan .. bukan .. b-bukan seperti itu" Junmyeon terbatuk hebat, tersedak ludahnya sendiri hingga Yifan meraihnya dalam pelukan, pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Ssttt .. jangan menangis lagi .." hanya itu yang dapat Yifan katakan dari segala macam hal yang tengah berkecamuk dalam dirinya, setelah Ia tahu alasan dibalik tangis Junmyeon rasa bersalahnya semakin parah.

Dia yang tak menjaga Junmyeon dengan baik, bagaimana bisa Junmyeon yang memintanya agar tidak pergi menginggalkan wanita itu ? Harusnya wanita itu yang pergi meninggalkan lelaki kurang seperti dirinya ini kan ?

"Wu Junmyeon!" panggil Yifan tegas menangkup rahang wanitanya dan menatap lamat-lamat kedua bola mata merah yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis "Berhenti menangis!" ujarnya lagi namun tangis Junmyeon semakin parah "Jika kau terus menangis maka aku akan pergi!" Junmyeon menahan nafasnya, mengehentikan tangisnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kepala batumu itu pikirkan ? Kau percaya begitu saja jika orang lain berkata aku akan meninggalkanmu ? Kau meragukanku hanya karena ucapan seseorang ?" Yifan marah, entahlah dirinya sangat marah menatap Junmyeon tajam.

"Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa istri manjaku ini" suaranya melirih, setitik air mata turun membasahi rahang tegas itu "Jangan percaya pada siapapun, hanya percaya padaku, apa mungkin aku meninggalkanmu ?" Junmyeon menggeleng ribut, tidak! Tidak mungkin Yifan meninggalkannya kan ? Tidak mungkin.

"Kau dengar, bahkan kematian tidak akan membuatku meninggalkanmu"

"Aku hidup karena dirimu, kau untuk hidupku! Mengerti ?!" Junmyeon yang berhambur sembari memeluk Yifan mengangguk paham, mengerti! Dia mengerti!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epiloge**

Keadaan Junmyeon telah jauh lebih baik. Setelah tenang dari tangisnya, Yifan membantunya membersihkan diri, menghangatkan bubur pemberian Ibu Junmyeon dan menyuapi istri manjanya penuh kelembutan, memperlakukannya seperti putri raja.

Mereka juga telah menghias pohon natal –meski sedikit terlambat– karena Junmyeon bersikeras ingin melakukannya, alhasil Junmyeon berada di punggung Yifan selama mereka menghias pohon natal karena luka di kakinya masih belum sembuh dan tubuh Junmyeon belum sanggup berdiri terlalu lama.

Pemanas ruang tamu telah menyala, ternyata hanya kabelnya yang nyaris putus dan Yifan dengan sigap telah memperbaikinya. Junmyeon bilang, malam ini ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Yifan di bawah pohon natal dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip dan Yifan mengabulkan itu.

Di sinilah mereka, duduk dengan Junmyeon meringkuk manja dalam pangkuan dan pelukan posesif suaminya di bawah pohon natal yang indah.

"Fan .."

"Ya sayangku .."

"Soal k-kehamilanku .."

"Ssttt .. tidak apa-apa" Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Junmyeon

"Tidak apa-apa ?" Junmyeon bertanya aneh, Yifan tidak kecewa ? tidak marah padanya ?

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kau berjanji akan kembali sehat, kita bisa benar-benar memulai program kehamilan, aku masih kuat kok" Yifan berbisik seduktif di telinga Junmyeon "Kau ingin anak berapa ? dua ? tiga ? atau anak kembar empat ? aku dan adikku bisa memberikannya untukmu sayangku .." Yifan menjilat nakal lidah Junmyeon

"YIFAN! UGH DASAR MESUM" Junmyeon menguburkan wajah kesalnya di dada sang suami sementara Yifan terkekeh senang berhasil mengembalikan manjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan tanya ini apa, tolong jangan tanya! Maafkan typo's karena ga diedit lagi~**

 **Jangan tanya ff yang lain, tolong jangan tanya apapun!**

 **Joon lagi nikmatin waktu-waktu yang berharga ini, tanpa kuliah tanpa skripsi~**

 **Masih pengen liburan, masih pengen free~**

 **Janji tahun depan ff yang macet di lanjutin, bdw** **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~**


	8. New Year Eve, Forever

.

.

.

 **Ma Chérie**

 **Kim Junmyeon | Wu YiFan | FanMyeon | KrisHo**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel.**

 **Rated : T**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam namun Junmyeon masih saja mengoceh tentang bagaimana mereka harus menghabiskan malam tahun baru pertama mereka esok malam. BBQ, pesta kembang api, menonton serial televisi special tahun baru dan banyak lagi termasuk memilih-milih dalam angannya baju untuk mereka kenakan esok, katanya sih Junmyeon ingin berfoto bersama Yifan dan mencetaknya dalam sebuah frame besar.

Pokoknya banyak hal yang terus Junmyeon suarakan malam ini dalam dekapan Yifan, sementara Yifan sendiri sibuk berdamai dengan rasa kantuknya, serba salah juga jika Junmyeon ditinggal tidur wanita manja itu akan merajuk dan itu sangat-sangat tak baik, tapi jika dibiarkan Junmyeon yang seperti ini bisa-bisa mereka akan tidur saat subuh, duh~

"Sayang .."

"Besok kau ingin apa ? Daging ? Tentu saja harus ada daging kan ? Aku juga ingin sosis, ah .. apakah kita harus beli jagung juga ?"

"Sayangkuu .."

"Hmm .." Junmyeon mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah kantuk Yifan

"Kita beli semuanya, kau ingin membeli apa dan bagaimana pokoknya kita siapkan esok pagi. Sekarang kita harus tidur, bagaimana bisa berbelanja jika esok kita bangun kesingan ? Eumm ?" Yifan gemas juga sebenarnya dengan keceriwisan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya, menyipit melihat jam yang ada di balik punggungnya, ahh setengah tiga pagi, Yifan benar "Hehe, maaf sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat, baiklah kita tidur .." Yifan dengan semangat menyelimuti tubuh keduanya "tapi dengan satu syarat" Yifan mengerang, apalagi ?

"Kau harus memelukku sampai pagi, setuju ?"

"With My Pleasure Princess" Yifan menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Junmyeon dalam dekapannya, sesekali menepuk pelan punggung Junmyeon memberi kenyamanan, hingga wanita manjanya yang cerewet itu terlelap.

.

.

Itu mungkin karena pelukan hangat nan nyaman Yifan, atau karena mereka tidur nyaris pagi, atau karena udara dingin sehingga bergulung di bawah selimut menjadi pilihan terbaik pagi ini, entahlah .. yang Junmyeon tahu ketika Ia terbangun jam di nakasnya telah menunjukkan bawah sekarang telah nyaris tengah hari.

Junmyeon berteriak panik, yang benar saja!

"Yifaaannnnnn .." pekiknya nyaris menangis sementara yang diteriaki hanya mengerang malas.

"Yifaannn .. Banguuuunnnnn .." Junmyeon mengguncangkan tubuh raksasa menyebalkan itu

"Sayang, sebentar lagi" ujar Yifan tak jelas

"Tidak! Ini sudah jam setengah duabelas siang, apanya yang sebentar lagiiiiii!" pekik Junmyeon sebal "Cepat bangun! Atau aku akan marah Tuan Wu Yifan!" oke-oke, Yifan punya pilihan apa memangnya selain bangun ? Dengan wajah lesunya Pria itu duduk menghadap sang istri yang menatapnya dengan wajah super duper kesal.

"Kau bilang kita akan berbelanja pagi, kau bilang kita akan menyiapkan pesta bbq untuk nanti malam, tapi kenapa kau tidak bangun tepat waktu Wu Yifan!" cerca Junmyeon menumpahkan kesalahan 'bangun siang' mereka pada Yifan.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga tidak bangun tepat waktu ?"

"Ish kau ini, kalau aku bangun kesiangan kau seharusnya yang bangun pagi, apa semuanya harus aku ? apa aku tidak boleh bangun siang ? apa kalau kita kesiangan itu semua hanya salahku ? ha ?" bantal melayang tepat menghantam dada lelaki tinggi itu, baiklah Yifan menyerah, wanita selalu benarkan ?

"Oke-oke, aku minta maaf, eum ?" Yifan menarik Junmyeon dalam pelukannya "Kalau begitu ayo lekas mandi dan berbelanja, kita masih sempat pergi ke supermarket".

.

.

Junmyeon merengut nyaris menangis, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, bibirnya sudah manyun luar biasa sebal. Mereka sudah pergi ke empat supermarket dan tidak ada satupun supermarket yang tidak penuh sesak. Setidaknya mungkin ini supermarket 'tersepi' diantara tiga lainnya, meski troly belanjaanya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali setidaknya mereka tidak harus antri di depan pintu seperti di tiga supermarket lainnya, tapi tetap sajakan! Mau sampai kapan hanya berdesak-desakan seperti ini.

Entah ini salah keran air panas yang mendadak macet atau salah lalu lintas yang begitu padat sehingga mereka lagi-lagi 'kesingan' berbelanja. Junmyeon baru saja mendapatkan sekantung sosis, hanya itu. Stande penjual daging sangat penuh sesak sehingga Ahjussi penjualnya pun tak kelihatan, benar-benar tidak ada yang berjalan lancar hari ini, ugh~

"Kau lelah ?" Yifan sedaritadi terus memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menyembunyikan Junmyeon dalam coat panjangnya, Ibu-Ibu di dalam supermarket ini benar-benar ganas, Junmyeon berkali-kali terdorong bahkan berbenturan dengan rak-rak dan nyaris tersungkur.

"Bagaimana ini ? Ugh, kenapa ramai sekali" Junmyeon merengek dalam pelukan Yifan "Kita hanya mendapatkan sebungkus sosis, ish bukan malam tahun baru seperti ini yang aku mau Faann .." Yifan ? hanya bisa memeluk Junmyeon semakin erat, sesekali mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu ketika gerutuan Junmyeon semakin menjadi.

.

.

Pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit Yifan dan Junmyeon baru sampai ke apartemen mereka, double sialan! Hanya mendapatkan sekantung sosis dan dua buah jagung saja membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk membayar, belum lagi jalanan Seoul yang benar-benar padat membuat mereka benar-benar hanya membuang waktu.

"Jadi, semua rencana perayaan malam tahun baruku benar-benar hancur" Junmyeon terduduk lesu di meja makan, memandangi belanjaan mereka kesal. Benar-benar kesal, sungguh!

"Ingin aku buatkan teh madu ? Suhu tubuhmu dingin sekali" ujar Yifan setelah menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Junmyeon "Kita tidak perlu merayakan tahun baru jika kau merasa kurang sehat sayang" ujar Yifan mengaduk gelas teh yang telah Ia beri madu.

"Tapi kan ini tahun baru pertamaku bersamamu, tahun baru pertama kita. Biasanya setiap tahun baru aku hanya duduk dalam ballroom hotel dan merayakannya bersama collega bisnis Appa, aku ingin mengadakan pesta bbq dan bermain kembang api faannn .." Yifan mengela nafas, jika sudah seperti ini tak akan bisa dilarang, kekeras kepalaan Junmyeon sudah bukan rahasia lagikan ?

"Baiklah, sekarang habiskan teh madumu, minum multivitaminmu, aku akan ambilkan baju hangat yang lebih tebal, setelah itu kita akan lihat pesta kembang api" Yifan mengusak pucuk kepala Junmyeon, dan senyum wanita itu mengembang lebar, Yifan memang terbaik!

.

.

Itu bukan perjuangan sederhana untuk sampai di tepian Sungai Han sebelum malam pergantian tahun, syukurnya masih ada 10 menit sebelum pesta kembang api di mulai. Meski harus berjalan kaki agak jauh, setidaknya sekarang mereka telah sampai.

Junmyeon merelakan pesta bbq yang dia impikan, juga merelakan foto bersama Yifan, tapi setidaknya mereka masih akan menikmati pesta kembang api meskipun itu di Sungai Han dan di sini benar-benar sangat dingin.

"Dingin ?" Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yifan "Dingin sekali" keluh wanita itu dengan wajah sayu, padahal Yifan sudah memilihkan pakaian hangat yang paling tebal, ditambah Junmyeon yang Ia 'sembunyikan' dalam coatnya dan memeluk wanitanya dengan sangat erat.

"Kan sudah kubilang jika kau merasa kurang sehat kita tidak perlu merayakan malam tahun baru Sayangku .." Yifan seringkali kewalahan menghadapi kekeras kepalaan wanitanya.

"Diamlah, peluk aku lebih erat, ini dingiinn" Junmyeon merengek, Yifan terkekeh memeluk wanitanya semakin erat.

.

 _Sudah waktunya, ayo menghitung mundur!_ Jerit seseorang diantara kerumunan, membuat Junmyeon buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yifan dan membaur diantara mereka dengan ikut meneriakkan penghitungan mundur.

 _ **5 .. 4 .. 3 .. 2 .. 1!**_

Bunyi terompet dan ledakan kembang api seolah membakar langit malam yang dingin, Junmyeon mendongak dibuat takjub dengan ledakan-ledakan kembang api yang seolah menari-nari diatas langit, mewarnai langit gelap diatas kepala mereka "Yifan, lihat-lihat" ujarnya bersemangat menunjuk-nunjuk ledakan kembang api sementara Pria itu terlihat tak begitu menikmati karena berusaha mengawasi Junmyeon lebih ketat agar tidak kehilangan wanitanya karena kerumunan manusia benar-benar terlihat bisa menelan si mungil.

Namun pandangannya teralihkan ketika melihat Junmyeon menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya, seolah sedang berdoa dengan khidmat "Kenapa menutup matamu ? Bagaimana bisa melihat kembang api jika kau menutup matamu ?" Yifan terkekeh, menarik Junmyeon menjauh dari kerumunan kembali mendekap si cantik.

"Aku kan sedang berdoa"

"Berdoa ?"

"Iya, berdoa untuk kita di tahun yang baru ini"

"Memang apa doamu ?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya ingin merayakan tahun baru bersamamu lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi, selamanya!" Junmyeon berseru girang, Yifan tak tahan untuk tak mengecup bibir peachnya itu.

"Selamanya ? Selamanya itu lama loo" goda Pria itu, membuat alis Junmyeon berkerut

"Memangnya selama apa ? Apa lama, lama, lama sekali ?"

"Eum" Yifan menagngguk "Lama, lama, lama sekali, apa kau tidak apa-apa bersama denganku selamanya ?" Yifan menatap manik bersinar milik Junmyeon

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya, meskipun selamanya itu lama, lama, lama sekali, asalkan bersamamu aku tidak apa-apa kok" serunya penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan bersama selamanya, selamanya yang lama, lama, lama sekali" Yifan mengecup bibir Junmyeon sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin Joon yang lupa bilang atau gimana, FF ini isinya cuma drable KrisHo yang sebenernya gak nyambung-nyambung banget antara chapt satu dengan chapt yang lain alias bukan FF chaptered.**

 **Terus kenapa 'completed' karena Joon emg gtau kapan bakal bikin FF ini bener-bener END jadi mungkin aja ending di chapt ini, atau mungkin ada chapt lain makanya disetiap chapt ditulis 'fin'. Yang jelas selagi masih ada ide dan imajinasinya ini bakal tetep lanjut.**

 **Itu aja~ yang masih sayang KrisHo mana suaranyaaa ? Sejujurnya feels rasanya udah hilang, tapi gimana ya :D Oh ya, review donk~ biar ada semangat nulis gitu~**

 **.**


End file.
